Bathroom Trip
by NJBC Gal
Summary: Summary: It's the first day of school for Blair Waldorf. Everything's going good so far. She's made & new friend and she's having fun. But then, she has to go to the bathroom. My first story. SORRY I SUCK AT SUMMARIES. LOL .


**Summary: It's the first day of school for Blair Waldorf. Everything's going good so far. She's made & new friend and she's having fun. But then, she has to go to the bathroom. My first story. SORRY I SUCK AT SUMMARIES. LOL .**

"But MOM! I don't want to go to school" a small girl with chocolate brown curls tells her mother as a pout forms on her ruby red lips. "Blair Cornelia Waldorf, you are going to school & that's final!" her mother, Eleanor Waldorf, says as she tells her driver to open the door for Blair. "Fine" Blair mutters under her breath. Jacob, their driver, opens the door for Blair & she gets out. She turns around to say goodbye but the limo is already gone.

She's all alone. She knows no one. Blair carefully walks to the classroom & enters. Kids are running around and acting like wild animals. "Am I in a class or a zoo?" Blair asks herself. All of a sudden another girl appears next to her. "Hi, I'm Serena" the blonde girl smiles. "Blair" she smiles back. "You want to play with me?" Serena asks her sky blue eyes full of happiness & excitement. "Sure" Blair answers. "Yay! We're going to have SO much fun!" Serena yells as she jumps up & down, as her long blond hair goes all over the place. Blair giggles seeing her new friend's happiness. Serena entwines her arm with Blair's & leads her to the trunk full of Barbie dolls.

The new best friends play for a while, giggling & laughing. Blair then feels the need to go to the bathroom. "I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back" she tells Serena as she gets up & walks to the bathroom; which is on the other side of the room. Just as she reaches it, 2 boys stand in front of her. "Excuse me" she snaps at them. "You're excused" the brown hair-brown eyed boy smirks at her. "Can you please move, I really need to go" she says, a pout forming on her lips. "You have to say the password" the other boy with blonde hair & blue eyes tells her. "But I don't know the password" she states, clutching at the end of her black polka dotted dress. "Then you can't use the bathroom" the brown haired boy states as if It were the most obvious answer.

"Who are you anyways?" she asks now annoyed & impatient. "I'm Chuck Bass" he smirks at her. "I'm Nate" the other boy says. Knowing Nate wasn't as conniving and mean as Chuck, she comes up with a plan. "Natie-poo, can you please let me use the bathroom?" she asks pouting her lips & looking at him with large, doe-brown eyes, while batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. For some reason, this makes Chuck jealous; so before Nate can say anything he answers. "No he can't" he says pushing Nate aside. "I asked Nate, not you; Charles" she tells him, saying his name as if it were a poisonous snake. "I don't care" he says. "Please Chuck, pretty please, with cherries on top" she begs him. "I don't like cherries" Chuck tells her. "You're mean" she says, biting her lower lip to keep herself from crying. "Yes, I am" Chuck states proudly.

Blair rolls her eyes at him & tries to come up with a new plan. Chuck looks her over & then asks "Who are YOU?"

"I'm Blair Waldorf" she tells him in a clipped tone. "Well Waldorf, I suggest you find somewhere else to pee; because you're not going in there anytime soon" he grins at her, waiting for a comeback. But instead, he sees tears rushing down her porcelain cheeks. If it were any other girl, he could've cared less. But, Blair Waldorf was no ordinary girl & seeing her cry, softened him up.

"You can go" he says as he gets out of her way. Blair smiles at him & runs into the bathroom. When she's done, she comes out her cheeks no longer tear stained; & she's smiling, she then notices Chuck & Nate are still standing there. Blair taps Chuck lightly on the shoulder & he turns around.

"So Bass, what was the password?" she asks. "There never was a password" he laughs. Blair feels her cheeks turn red & she gets angry. "Ughh! You're despicable!" she yells at him, as she stomps on his feet with Mary-Jane encased foot. "Owe!" he screams as he falls to the floor. Blair squats down in front of him and grins. She then leans in closer to him, until the point that she can feel his breath on her. "Never mess with me" she threatens him. With that she gets up & walks away from him. "I love you too Waldorf!" he yells at her. Blair rolls her eyes at him, but then feels a smile grace her lips at his words.

If it Blair had never gone to the bathroom, Chuck & her would've never met.

They would've never fallen in love

The name's Chuck & Blair would've never been put in the same sentence, when New Yorkers talked about the Upper East Side's power couple.

& even though she wanted a Prince Charming, she got something better:

A Dark Knight.

**A/N: So what'cha think? Review & Comment! It would be much appreciated (:**


End file.
